The invention relates to a magnetic field probe comprising an approximately cross-shape formed core plate whose four legs are outwardly broadened in cloverleaf-shaped fashion into pole faces. Incisions are provided between the pole faces which respectively proceed in a direction toward the center. The magnetic field probe has a flat carrier formed of insulating material on which the core plate rests in surface-wide fashion and comprises lateral incisions approximately matched to the incisions of the core plate. The magnetic field probe also has two windings over the carrier and the core plate cross-wise above one another and at right angles relative to one another in the incisions, as well as a bipartite housing accepting the carrier and having a passage for a lead cable.
Such a magnetic field probe is disclosed in European OS No. 135 933, incorporated herein by reference. Proposed therein as a carrier for the core plate and for the windings is the use of a printed circuit board which is essentially adapted to the contours of the core plate. Given such a planarly fashioned printed circuit board, however, it only becomes possible to position the core plate exactly with respect to the windings by means of additional techniques. Such a positioning, however, is extremely important for the later function of the magnetic field probe because, once a dimensioning of an evaluation circuit has been prescribed, the measured values are only correct when the core plate is always exactly positioned in the intended position relative to the windings. Of course, it is also important for the evaluation that the core plate together with the carrier be exactly positioned relative to the outside dimensions of the housing in order to be able to implement an exact directional determination with the magnetic field probe. When, for example, the probe together with its housing are integrated in a vehicle, the alignment can only occur between the outside of the housing and the axis of the vehicle. It must, therefore, be assured that the windings and the core plate assume an exact position relative to the vehicle axis when this integration is carried out.